Don't say Believe it!
by DarkSushiBoy
Summary: My first fan fiction. Story of Japanese Naruto characters meeting english ones in weird situations. R&R please. T for languagereferences later. NaruHina later, maybe RockSaku too. Grounded now, using library comps. Sorry
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Please bear with me this is my first fanfic. It's about japanese Naruto characters meeting english. R&R please.

It was a normal day in the life of Naruto. He woke up, got ready to go train with his friends in the village and ate ramen like there was no tomorrow. But then, Naruto decided to watch T.V. Little did he know that he had turned it to Cartoon Network at the wrong time of day…

Naruto gasped as he saw that HE was on T.V. It showed him when he was much younger and Sasuke was still around. Then, for no apparent reason, the show stopped. Naruto suddenly got a chill and sense that something ominous was going to happen soon. Naruto heard his door unlock. He knew he was the only one with the key to his house, so he thought maybe it was some sort of ninja technique. Naruto braced himself to fight whoever was trying to break into his house. The door slowly opened and in came…

Naruto.

_Wait, Naruto?_ He thought. _I'M Naruto…_

Then Naruto noticed this the other "Naruto" was shorter. He also wore the clothes Naruto wore 3 years ago. This completely baffled Naruto, but that usually doesn't take much.

Naruto then said, "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my house?"

The other "Naruto" then said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is my house, believe it!"

Naruto cringed. What was wrong with its voice? Why did it sound like some sort of deformed child?

"No, I'M Naruto, ya stupid kid! Besides, you can't expect to fool anyone with a transformation jutsu THAT bad. I haven't been that short or worn those clothes in 3 years." Naruto said with a small frown. He didn't realize how short he used to be.

"Well," the "thing" said " I gotta go train so I can beat Sasuke and become Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto cringed again. Why did it say it over and over! Naruto had the urge to just kill "Naruto".

"So," Naruto asked, "why do you always say 'believe it'? It makes you sound so stupid."

"I'm not stupid! Believe it!" It said.

Naruto said, "If you want to keep that tongue you'll stop saying that!" Naruto glared and growled. He hated it already.

"I'll never stop! Believe it!"

Naruto vanished and instantly reappeared in front of it. He grabbed the other "Naruto" by its throat and lifted it into the air.

"YOU WILL STOP SAYING NOW! That or I can go get my buddy Gaara to turn you into a lump of flesh," Naruto said smiling. "Would you like that? I can arrange it."

The other "Naruto", looking a slightly purple, quickly shook his head. He tried to mouth the words "I'll stop" but his eyes started rolling into the back of his head. Naruto quickly released it as it started to gasp for air.

"Ok then," Naruto said. "Now that we got that cleared up, I gotta find something to call you." It then said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe…" It suddenly stopped short as Naruto gave it a death glare.

"Ok, since it seems all you can say is your Naruto," Naruto said, "I'll call you Naruto 2.0 for now. But I need to figure out what's going here." With that Naruto picked up his smaller counter-part by the back of his collar and went outside. This is where the true nightmare started to take place…

Naruto looked around the streets to see… Sasuke.

But it wasn't really Sasuke. Or was it? What he saw was Sasuke 3 years ago, short and in his normal blue outfit.

Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again. It didn't go away. Naruto started to wonder, _is this the effect of ramen when you eat it too much! Sweet!_ Then Naruto was taking out of his thoughts as Naruto 2.0 started to get up.

"Sasuke! I was looking all over for you!" Naruto 2.0 said. "I wanna fight you!"

"No way," Sasuke said. "Your such a loser."

"No I'm not!" Both Narutos said in unison. Then, from out of nowhere Neji appeared. "Yes, Naruto, you are a loser. You cannot change your fate." Neji said.

Naruto sighed. "Neji, I thought we were friends. And since when did you start spouting you fate crap again? I thought you quit that after I kicked your ass at the exams man…"

"That is but a mere wish of yours Naruto. The Chuunin exams do not start until next week. You cannot change your-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto yelled. He was going insane. Right in front of him were Naruto (2.0), Neji, and Sasuke. But apparently all of them were not how they should be. They looked to be about 3 years younger then they should be.

Then a sudden 'poof' came from behind him. Naruto jumped away, barely dodging Sakura's charka enhanced punch. Walking past the crater she just made, Sakura started yelling at Naruto.

"Why are you yelling so loud, baka? I could hear you all the way across the village!" She said.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan, I was getting kinda annoyed with these guys," He said, pointing an accusing finger at the culprits. When Naruto looked around he only saw himself and Sasuke. Neji had apparently run off after seeing Sakura's punch. The other two just stared in awe.

Sakura scanned over the two then realized whom one them was. "Sasuke!" She growled, her eyes narrowing into a death glare. She started to walk towards him. Sasuke, seeing all of what happened started to hyperventilate. Then suddenly his eyes went into the back of is head and his mouth started to foam. Sasuke then collapsed on the ground, twitching and moaning.

"Wow Sakura-chan! He must really be afraid of you!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, well he better be after abandoning us like tha-" Sakura stopped short. Her hand immediately came up over her nose and mouth. Sakura then started to run away, very, very quickly. Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. Then, all of a sudden a wave of stench swept over him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" He screamed, looking around. Naruto then decided to follow Sakura's example and run away. But first Naruto had to go get Naruto 2.0, who had already fainted from the stench. As Naruto went to save the little guy he was suddenly hit by a stronger wave of the smell. He looked around and then found the source.

Sasuke.

Naruto, thinking quickly, held his breathe and went to grab Sasuke. Using all his strength, he lugged the unconscious body over the nearby buildings. Naruto sighed in relief and decided he would go ask Tsunade what the hell was going on.

---------------------

Elsewhere, Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on a roof waiting for the full moon. Akamaru and Kiba always howled at the moon together. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kiba was viciously attacked by a…. dead body? As Kiba wrestled the body to get from under he was again attacked, this time his nose though. Kiba screamed in agony.

"Aaaarrrggh! It burns! It burns!" Akamaru yipped and howled as well. Kiba, in extreme pain, resorted to banging his head against the roof of the house he was on, in a desperate attempt to end the suffering. He only resulted hurting his head as well. From the pain his body started to make him pass out, but his intense training wouldn't allow him to do that. Instead he went into a state of half sleep where his body went limp but he was still conscience. He rolled off the roof and fell to the ground, still smelling the horrible stench, but not as much as before. As he started to pass out, he thought, _God I hate super smell sometimes_…


	2. Chapter 2: The Ramen

_Naruto decided to go and ask Tsunade what the hell was going on…_

Naruto was walking down the street with a mission, still dragging Naruto 2.0 along, until he saw….

Ichiraku Ramen!

Naruto, completely forgetting what he was doing, ran to into the store and threw down his smaller self. Even though he was serious a little while ago, Naruto **cannot** abandon his ramen.

"Obaa-chan! Hey, can you get me a bowl of ramen please?" Naruto pleaded the young woman who always worked there.

She sighed, "Naruto, you were just here an hour ago! I know your helping the business, but you need to eat more vegetables and fruit!" Naruto scoffed. He **hated **that stuff! It was all firm, and round, and…. Not ramen!

"Pleassssseeeeee," Naruto begged. "I'm really hungry!"

"Fine, fine," She went away for a few minutes and came back with a steaming bowl of the delicious food. "Here you go Naruto. **But,** I put in extra vegetables." Naruto groaned again. "You like the vegetables in your ramen. It's the only way you eat them."

After some more whining, Naruto smiled. "Itadakimasu!" He said, and immediately started to scoff it down.

Just as Naruto started eating, 2.0 suddenly shot up. "I smell ramen! I MUST HAVE IT!" he yelled. He saw that Naruto was eating it and tried to snatch it away from him. Unfortunately, he couldn't have done anything worse.

"DON'T… TOUCH… MY… RAMEN!" Naruto screamed. Red chakra started to form around him like a second skin. His eyes turned blood red and he seemed to grow whiskers. Naruto started running around screaming and attacked 2.0 or anyone else near him. The little Naruto screamed and ran for his life. People all around ran screaming "It's the apocalypse!" "Save yourselves!" "I want my mommy!" Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a second bowl of ramen flew in front of Naruto. His hand shot out to quickly catch the bowl and preserve it's precious contents. The kyuubi chakra went away, leaving a slightly puzzled Naruto.

"Obaa-chan?" he said.

"Naruto!" The young woman scolded. "How could you attack you little brother! He was just hungry. You should be ashamed!" She said, embracing 2.0 in a loving hug. The little guy was in a corner crying a little while ago, but now he was grinning evilly. Naruto glared at him, but it didn't help. "Look, Naruto," she said, "he's like a mini you." The lady gave him some ramen and both Naruto's ate their fill.

After they left and were out of earshot 2.0 was still in a daze whispering "How soft…" Naruto angrily said "You perv! How could you do that!" 2.0 said "Shut up! I had nothing to do with it! She did it willingly. It would have been wrong to reject her." He said grinning. "Your just jealous aren't you?" Naruto was silent, but once again red chakra started to form. "Actually, never mind, I was kidding man!"

**And so Naruto and 2.0 go on their journey to Tsunade!**


End file.
